


就這樣吧。傑北傑北傑北

by LeeaaFyA



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeaaFyA/pseuds/LeeaaFyA
Summary: *沒寫完*沒寫完*文筆爆幹爛*OOC嚴重現在一整個厭世先放上來吧不然不會寫了有點搞不太懂要怎麼發隨緣刪可能下一秒就刪了(
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 7





	就這樣吧。傑北傑北傑北

**Author's Note:**

> *沒寫完  
> *沒寫完  
> *文筆爆幹爛  
> *OOC嚴重
> 
> 現在一整個厭世  
> 先放上來吧  
> 不然不會寫了
> 
> 有點搞不太懂要怎麼發
> 
> 隨緣刪  
> 可能下一秒就刪了(

*互相救贖

路易斯傑西第一次見到松村北斗是在圓月之夜，一群人圍成圈喝酒聊天，此時他才十五歲，酒量還沒練起來，喝了兩三罐便頗有醉意。  
遠處老大領著一個人走來，不勝酒力的他視線有些模糊，到近處才看出來是一名男孩，長長的劉海遮住半張臉，傑西只覺得光看下頷線就能知道是一個好看的人，極度具有性吸引力的人，更別說那嘴唇了，線條優美，讓人忍不住想上前蹂躪一番，他吞了吞口水， 感覺身體有點燥熱，旋即移開視線。  
老大說這是他兒子，松村北斗。  
眾人聽到松村這個姓氏，頓了頓，倒也沒說什麼，舉起酒瓶對著明顯是未成年的松村北斗說：「喝一杯吧。」  
而他也不扭捏，從地上拿起一罐未開的啤酒，啵的一聲打開，直接灌入嘴裡。大家連聲叫好，直說老大你這兒子有出息。  
這個行為也算是讓這幫混混稍稍接受松村北斗這看起來帶著頹廢氣息的男孩。

傑西好不容易逃出兄弟們灌酒的魔掌，想著要喘口氣走到一處幽僻，便見到熟悉又陌生的背影，是松村北斗。他本想離開，但對方早已察覺他，回頭望向傑西，樹蔭遮蔽處有微微月光灑落，路易斯傑西竟覺得透過聊勝於無的月光，他看見了松村北斗的眼神——淡然又高傲，宛若不流於俗世的謫仙。  
松村北斗勾勾手，似是在誘引他一般，傑西不由自主地走到他身旁坐下。  
在酒精和賀爾蒙，抑或是那怪異氛圍的催化下，傑西張嘴欲語，望見身旁人的模樣時又將它吞下。松村北斗抱膝歪頭看向他，瀏海垂下，露出半張臉，眼眸盡是說不清道不明的意思，趁著金紗般的月色，傑西感覺自己抓到了什麼，卻又任其從指縫間流走。  
他慌張地開口：「你為什麼會來這裡？」  
松村北斗撇過頭，神情淡漠，「沒什麼，那裡太吵了，我不喜歡。」  
「我也不喜歡。」傑西蜷起身子，悶悶地說。  
有時候他總是覺得，是不是應該跟著大眾做些什麼，才配稱之為人呢？  
肯定不是吧。  
但人類就是這樣，當所有人舉右手，而你舉起左手時，你便淪為異類，  
一輩子。  
縱使後半生想要極力掩蓋，卻猶如將手按向熾熱的沙堆，點點細沙總是沿著指縫流出，最後全盤崩塌，教人發現真相。  
傑西在小學時突然意識到自己與別人的不同，六年級時有些孩子早已在逐漸邁向成熟，他們對性感到好奇，勇於嘗試新奇事物，總是偷偷摸摸地圍成一圈討論起來，傑西雖是中心位，卻不得不承認自己還處於懵懂期，難以搭話又無法逃離。  
一群小孩自以為是地對雜誌封面上的女人的身材品頭論足，傑西看著照片皺皺眉，封面上那呼之欲出的胸部突然讓他產生一種微妙的不適感，他難以想像玩伴們說的"摸起來肯定軟軟的"是甚麼樣的感覺，想起了生理課上的知識，傑西覺得那充其量不過是兩坨脂肪罷了。  
他下意識後退，大家紛紛看向他，傑西抓了抓頭，乾笑道:"


End file.
